


赌马

by Subzero_31



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F, 城门 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subzero_31/pseuds/Subzero_31
Relationships: Hiromichiko, ひろみちこ - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

  *   
  
“可恶！怎么跑的啊！又输了啊啊啊——”  
  
“只有蠢蛋才会押6号吧——”  
  
“哈？？你说谁蠢——诶？”  
  
“有意见吗，大门さん？”  
  
大门刚想回头怼一怼这个不识相的人，这才注意到背后那阵冷笑有多让人熟悉。  
  
“城...城之内！”  
  
大门的心差点掉出来。  
  
这女人！为什么总是一抓一个准。  
  
外科医一边在心里暗骂，一边又慌忙解释起来。  
  
“不是的不是的，我是来吃——”  
  
手指了指旁边的餐盒。  
  
“少来这套！之前约好的事情，都忘了？”  
  
面带愠色抱起双臂，走到大门旁边。  
  
“没忘...”  
  
“没忘？那说来听听”  
  
“最多每个月只能来一次马场...下注金额不能超过五千...”  
  
“那这是什么？”  
  
一把抢过大门手里的马券。  
  
是三千日元的单押。  
  
押的还是，城之内一直都觉得没戏的6号。  
  
“这不是三千嘛...”  
  
“好啊...还会钻空子了是吗。你自己数数都几张了！”  
  
在这几乎泡了一天。  
  
一天十二场，现在都第七场了。  
  
大门瘪了气。  
  
  
  
唉。早知道一开始就不应该答应她。  
  
  
  
  
  
事情还得从三个月前说起。  
  
就算是没有开私立医院的打算，好歹认真考虑下自己的日常开销吧。  
  
不管是城之内还是晶叔，都不止一次这么想过。  
  
大门未知子在理财方面的淡漠，已经不是缺根筋那么简单了。  
  
根本就是缺心眼。  
  
之前因为丰厚的谢礼误打误撞被大门拆开，晶叔根本来不及打掩护。只能眼睁睁允许这一大批财富流进大门那个会漏的钱包。  
  
只能心痛着欺骗自己“不曾收过这笔钱”的标准结局，对晶叔来说几乎已经注定。  
  
可平时为了吃穿，花钱也就算了。她倒好，偏偏这个时候爱上了赌马。  
  
赚起钱来盆满钵满，花起钱来大手大脚，关键是赌运——还奇差无比。  
  
按城之内的说法，她这种人，应该被中央竞马会供起来当财神才对。  
  
  
  
最近更是变本加厉，一到周末就泡在竞马场。回来的时候呢，都是耷拉个脑袋。  
  
城之内每次看到大门那副样子都感到一阵好笑。  
  
不用问。她能赢的话才稀罕了呢。  
  
晶叔虽然不怎么过问，但也担心这傻徒弟哪天会背上巨额债务什么的。就试探了一下口风。  
  
“五十万？！”  
  
没想到这么一试探，血压都忍不住飙了。  
  
本凯西都听不下去了，从晶叔怀里一跃而出。神原所长一个没稳住，差点打了个趔趄。  
  
辛亏还有城之内这么个懂事孩子在身边，一把扶住了。  
  
“今天实在是太背了嘛！我就随便那么一...”  
  
“未知子！你给我适可而止！你欠我的钱还想还吗？”  
  
“晶叔...这是两码事嘛”  
  
“大门你也收敛一点啊...一场就五十万，也真有你的”  
  
“...”  
  
“未知子，这笔钱你就慢慢挥霍吧！不过以后休想再从我这里借钱了”  
  
晶叔揉着脑门，哎呦哎呦地回了房间。  
  
真是被气得不轻了。  
  
自己一个老谋深算的大算盘，怎么就带出了个，这么能霍霍钱财的小祖宗。  
  
唉。  
  
这边城之内目送了晶叔好好上楼，又转过头来看看大门。  
  
“就那么上瘾吗”  
  
“不是啊...”  
  
“看你把晶叔都气成什么样了”  
  
“我也不是故意的嘛...”  
  
意识到自己今天的确有点过分。大门的脑袋耷拉的比平时还要低。  
  
当然，也有相当一部分是因为心疼钱。  
  
“我说，你也克制一下不行吗？”  
  
“怎么...克制”  
  
“比如，每个月最多只去一回，每次下注不超过五千，如何”  
  
“哈？”  
  
“不然这笔钱花完你想怎么办。下个月工资到手还早吧，喝西北风吗”  
  
“先找晶叔预支...”  
  
“嚯。所以晶叔的话你刚才一点儿也没听是吗”  
  
“好啦...我知道啦！那就这样，我克制一下好了...”  
  
看着大门那心不在焉的样子，城之内端起杯子，满脸担心。  
  
  
  
  
  
事实证明，她的担心不无道理。  
  
比如现在。  
  
已经是这个月第二次在马场把大门抓个正着了。  
  
眼前的人死性不改，城之内心里的火也忍不住蹭蹭往上窜。  
  
这么下去总不是个办法。  
  
城之内决定以毒攻毒。  
  
“今天还有吧。要不要来赌一局？”  
  
“哈？”  
  
既然你喜欢赌马，那就用赌马来一决胜负吧。  
  
城之内主动挑战大门，说两人一起买马券。  
  
大门赢的话就允许她照旧，自己再也不管；城之内赢的话，就得好好听话节制。  
  
这次的节制，不再有任何余地，而是直接勒令她断了念想，以后禁止踏入竞马场。  
  
一局定胜负。  
  
  
  
“赌就赌！”  
  
虽然输了的条件很严苛...但是赢了的话，就不用这么担惊受怕了。  
  
只看到赢的一面——完全就是赌徒的心理了嘛。  
  
但没有赌运的人不配打赌。这一点大门至今没醒悟。  
  
  
  
所以，果然还是城之内赢了。  
  
  
  
“可恶！”  
  
外科医瘫坐在看台的座位上，一拳砸向了面前的小桌板，差点打翻了空空如也的饺子盒。  
  
“愿赌服输。走吧”  
  
城之内像是早就知道结局，只淡淡留下这么一句。  
  
大门心里可是快气炸了。  
  
  
  
  
  
外科医心地不坏，也知道自己这么做不对。  
  
但就是...怄气而已。  
  
  
  
这种不服气的氛围持续久了，平时工作都有些受影响。  
  
虽然手术台上还是兢兢业业，毕竟两人从不会拿病人开玩笑。  
  
但术前研讨会上，大门可没少对着麻醉医阴阳怪气。  
  
城之内是好惹的吗。本来就占着理儿呢，外科医这无赖的样子让她免不了又是一顿比平时更狠的吐槽。  
  
旁边的医生们一个个都傻了眼。虽然闻得着火药味，也没人明白这两人到底怎么了。  
  
小护士们私下里也在传，说是大门医生偷偷跑去赌马败光了积蓄。本来答应要买给麻醉医的高级和牛，现在买不起了。  
  
噗，怎么可能嘛。  
  
城之内会在乎这个？  
  
比起眼前这一份牛肉，她考虑的是，以后要怎么才能和那个理财白痴一起吃上很多很多份。  
  
  
  
“这样可不行哦...博美。听说今天在医院都闹不愉快啦”  
  
抱着本凯西坐到桌边，晶叔知道城之内在苦恼什么。  
  
“晶叔也觉得...我做得有点过了吗”  
  
“怎么会。我可是和博美一头的哦。那孩子再没人管管的话，早晚要把家当都败光了”  
  
摇摇头，叹了口气。  
  
“但是...现在完全就说不通。真不知道她在想什么”  
  
“从小看着未知子长大，我太了解她了。一下子夺走她喜欢的东西的话，就会这样闹小孩子脾气”  
  
“明明早就不是小孩子了，真是的”  
  
“真是委屈你了，博美”  
  
“啊...没有啦”  
  
“不过未知子最近确实都老老实实在家呆着了。虽然闹脾气，但也守着约定呢”  
  
“是啊...怎么办才好呢”  
  
说她吧，也不是。  
  
不说也不是。  
  
“小孩子的话，给颗糖转移转移注意力就好了。呐，你说对不对，本凯西——”  
  
“是吗...”  
  
城之内陷入了思考。




	2. Chapter 2

  *   
  
都这么僵了好多天了。  
  
虽然晶叔说，给点甜头转移转移注意力，但城之内心里还是有点儿气不过。  
  
哪有犯了错还能捞到好处的道理？  
  
以后只怕会越来越欠收拾。  
  
  
  
另一边大门的脑袋也没闲着。惹了晶叔和城之内，良心当然不好过。  
  
虽然想往上贴，但却拉不下这个脸。  
  
奇了怪了，明明就是自己不对，还这么趾高气昂。  
  
好像就偏要等着某人来哄似的。  
  
有够厚脸皮。  
  
但是大门也觉得，这么气下去不行。  
  
想个什么法子呢？  
  
  
  
于是在医院走廊遇上的时候，城之内正眼神乱飘假装没看见，却被擦肩而过的大门叫住了。  
  
“我说——”  
  
“...怎么”  
  
麻醉医停下了脚步，却没转身。  
  
“明天要不要再赌一次”  
  
“哈？”  
  
城之内不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
  
“我是说...这次谁输了就主动和解，好不好？”  
  
主动和解？开什么玩笑，难道我还要道歉不成。  
  
城之内冷笑一声。  
  
这种没逻辑的赌局，也只有她想的出来。  
  
可又转念一想，好像交给老天爷定夺也不错。省的再去哄她。  
  
这可是她自己提的。输了的话，没理由再跟我怄气了吧。  
  
“一言为定？”  
  
麻醉医转过半个身子来，站定。语气冷冷的，并没看向大门。  
  
“一言为定”  
  
“那成交”  
  
一句话都不多说。城之内回身就走。  
  
白袍飘飘。  
  
两位医生各走各路，头也不回。  
  
  
  
再见时又是竞马场。  
  
真是好笑。这地方好像成了两人决斗的专属场地。  
  
企图把尴尬的化解寄托于一张小小的马券，不知道该说这两人是气傻了，还是本来就这么小孩子脾气。  
  
大门这次不知道为什么，心不在焉的，总是眼巴巴地望着餐饮区，像是早上没吃饱似的。也不像平时那样在赔率表前面一边挠头一边研究，随便填了张马券就买了。城之内呢，还是相信自己的观察，认认真真去看了看今天要上场的马儿们，才下了注。  
  
等着瞧。让你心服口服。  
  
  
  
可城之内万万没想到，自己押的3号一路都冲在最前面，却在最后几秒被身后的5号逆转了局面，率先通过了终点线。  
  
等一下...没记错的话...  
  
“愿赌服输哦，城之内医生”  
  
得意洋洋的外科医在身后扬了扬手里的马券，把城之内惊得张大了嘴。  
  
她...竟然会押中？  
  
大门终于扳回一局，打破了自己“不会成功”的纪录，开心的就差原地旋转。  
  
  
  
啊，真是的！  
  
城之内这才注意到，自己思考问题的角度也成了个赌徒了。  
  
那家伙在赌马上，是“一定会失败的”——  
  
这种想法几乎从来都没有怀疑过。  
  
都忘了运气可不是自己能掌控的事。  
  
唉...  
  
行吧，和解，和解。赶紧了结吧。  
  
城之内博美，你哦！  
  
  
  
麻醉医暗恼，自己被这个外科医带傻了都。  
  
  
  
“有钱了有钱了~”  
  
换好了赢到的钱，大门嘚嘚瑟瑟地捧在手心。  
  
然后突然想到什么似的。  
  
“等我下？”  
  
“干嘛”  
  
输钱是小事，但竟然输给了大门...城之内现在正揉着胀痛的太阳穴，有点儿怀疑人生。  
  
“去个洗手间！”  
  
几乎是还没得到麻醉医的许可，外科医拔腿就跑了。  
  
这么急吗。  
  
的确是很快就回来了。但莫名的，一脸失望。  
  
就和旁边刚输了阵的城之内差不多是一副表情。  
  
“走吧”  
  
城之内忙着考虑自己怎么做才算主动和解，压根顾不上一旁，那明明赢了钱却不知道为什么满脸失落的外科医。  
  
  
  
  
  
“喏”  
  
因为还不算消了气，所以城之内对那个笨蛋看都没看一眼，就把手里的东西往她面前一递。  
  
“啊？”  
  
大门放下手里的杂志，抬眼看了看城之内。  
  
“和解”  
  
“诶——是什么～”  
  
一秒上脸的招牌笑容，好久不见。  
  
果然，给点甜头的话，注意力转移的很快呢。  
  
“啊...今天没有我喜欢的奶油味吗...”  
  
“喂，你不要得寸进尺啊”  
  
“城之内医生你那是和解的态度吗”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
麻醉医一记眼刀出了鞘。  
  
“我知道了...卖完了对吧...”  
  
知道这件事自己从根本上是理亏的，大门硬气不过三秒。  
  
有了爱吃的点心和小菜，她好像已经找到了台阶可下。  
  
可这么强行和解...而且两人有段时间没好好说话了，突然都有点无言以对。  
  
尤其是城之内，心里一边装着一百个不愿意，一边也想做点什么结束这尴尬的局面。  
  
可是能做什么呢。  
  
哧——的一声，开了啤酒。  
  
两人闷头不语，就看着电视一个劲儿地喝。  
  
  
  
这算...哪门子和解...  
  
  
  
结果不知道什么时候开始，已经喝了个大醉。  
  
两人憋了许久的抱怨完全就藏不住了——  
  
  
  
“我说！为什么不让我去马场啊！你都不知道那家饺子有多好吃啊！”  
  
“一直...一直都像个小孩子一样不听话！也该有点成年人的样子了吧你！”  
  
“成年人？城之内你还说呢！我都一周没有成年人的待遇了吧！”  
  
“好好存点钱不行吗！不是...你在说什么东西啊”  
  
“我怎么不存钱...了！...别生气了...嗝，不行吗城之内”  
  
“那以后...别再去了？”  
  
“可是...可是...嗝..饺子...”  
  
好像还是没下定决心。  
  
饺子又是在说什么啊？  
  
胡言乱语。  
  
“那你就去吧！去吧去吧——走开！！”  
  
推过外科医，麻醉医气的起身就要走。  
  
“喂！城之内今天输了啊，不是说好了要先...不生气的吗！嗝！....”  
  
提到这个，城之内更气不打一处来了。  
  
“是啊是啊！我现在可是...一点～都不生气了呢！我看起来像在生气吗？”  
  
那岂止是像啊。  
  
简直就是嘛。  
  
“好！那！这件事就结束了！”  
  
大门现在也够晕乎了。哪还管什么言外之意。  
  
城之内说什么，就是什么了。  
  
“我以后也照你说的，好好做个成年人吧！”  
  
还补了一句自己的态度。  
  
“怎么，终于下定决心了吗？”  
  
城之内转过身来，心里一边怀疑，一边还残留着点期待。  
  
只看见外科医摇摇晃晃地站起来，拎了拎手里的啤酒罐。  
  
这一罐也喝完了。  
  
“嗯！那从今晚就开始！”  
  
把罐子往桌上一丢，三两步晃过来。  
  
一把拽回了麻醉医。  
  
“你你干什么！...”  
  
“做个大人——”  
  
“放...放开！唔唔！”  
  
压在墙上，深深一吻。  
  
余气未消的麻醉医被唇上突然的刺激打乱了愤怒。  
  
一种异样的情绪在滋长。  
  
大门说的确实没错。  
  
一周了...  
  
可是一股恼火还窜在心头，哪儿这么容易下的去？  
  
“唔...放开！就知道想这些！...我说成年人又不是指——”  
  
“诶...不想要吗？”  
  
不理会麻醉医的解释，眯着眼睛我行我素地发问。  
  
此刻，外科医的心思已经在下一步的行动上了。  
  
“我都想好久了诶”  
  
就和手术一样。在脑中演练了很久。  
  
城之内慌了神，仿佛自己的心思被戳穿了。  
  
但怎么可能承认嘛。  
  
“喂你好好反思——”  
  
“城之内如果不直接拒绝我，那就是想”  
  
外科医借着酒劲抬起头，大声宣布着自己这一发现。又低下头，看着城之内，附赠了一个醉蒙蒙的笑容。  
  
已经是，经验之谈。  
  
“你混蛋！...”  
  
麻醉医被搅乱了思绪。那份不甘心，已经脱口而出。  
  
但此时此刻不管多狠的话，对于眼前外科医的压制来说——  
  
都显得有点儿招架不住了。




	3. Chapter 3

  *   
  
酒向来是无辜的。它的作用无非是让人更清晰地直面内心。  
  
好人醉了酒，仍会是好人。  
  
撒酒疯的人，那也是因为自己失了智。  
  
无论如何，怪不得酒。  
  
  
  
大门心里这份渴望，不论如何催化也不会掺进其他杂念。一门心思扑在这种事上，真不知道是该夸这思维单纯，还是该骂这念头邪恶。相比之下，麻醉医的心情要复杂得多。城之内明显地感觉到，自己内心对某人积蓄已久的怒其不争正被酒精不断放大。而就在怒火将燃、脱口而出要把对方的任性烧个精光的时候，又突然尝到，飘着酒香的一汪情欲。  
  
这，让人如何是好。  
  
外科医的吻，像是定格时空的按钮。在那停顿的间隙，城之内整个人和心一起，都被眼前这人困在了这面墙。  
  
  
  
理性与感性缠斗不休。  
  
在此刻思维飘忽的脑中，很难一决高下。  
  
  
  
大门突然发现，自己在手术台上才有的那份自信，似乎又多了一处可见——  
  
就在这里。  
  
城之内的身上。  
  
刚才两个亲吻，好像经过精心策划一般。先准确有力地敲碎那硬邦邦的外壳，再把她四处散落的情绪用另一种方式重组——那被隐藏起来的渴望这才得以显现。  
  
引出病灶，静待切除。  
  
一步一步，不慌不忙。  
  
两个吻的功夫，似乎已经完成了一场精湛无比的手术。  
  
当然，少不了麻醉医的配合。  
  
不过以城之内现在的表现，与其说是配合，不如说是，还没来得及反应。  
  
也不是不想，只是仍有不甘。  
  
“唔...你放...”  
  
“...”  
  
毫不理会城之内的抗拒，一把抓过她捶在肩膀想要推开自己的手，加深了这个吻。  
  
“...就不”  
  
把手术室里的任性一并带出，一如既往不听劝阻。  
  
麻醉医的心思还在左右摇摆。  
  
身体却给出了确定答案。  
  
这让外科医抓到了机会。  
  
“走”  
  
不再需要墙的支撑，大门接过城之内的腰，用一个连绵的吻，把这份炽热推向了卧房。  
  
  
  
酒精对大脑的麻醉还是起了作用。不声不响，两人就跌进了床。  
  
“城之内...”  
  
伏在城之内耳边，带着温热的酒气，低低地冒出这么一句。  
  
没说下去。  
  
城之内刚想睁开眼要问，就又被封住了口。  
  
这回的吻。不一样。  
  
心里明明很急切，动作却温柔的不得了。  
  
刚才靠墙一吻，更多的是压制。现在没了顾虑，又多了几分心疼。  
  
窝进了被子而逐渐升温。发烫了的皮肤紧挨在一起，唇上的温度也灼了人。  
  
“嗯...”  
  
探入舌尖不紧不慢的品尝，勾动着两人每一根神经。  
  
外科医惊觉。  
  
刚才啤酒泛苦的收尾，已经被麻醉医酿出了甜。  
  
心里明白。爱意发酵，只会更甜。  
  
捧过了城之内的脸，眯起微醺的双眼认真地瞧了瞧。  
  
这张脸，就算是生气的样子也让人喜欢。  
  
唇上的感觉还未褪去，目光遇上了麻醉医缓缓睁开的眼睛。  
  
不禁抿了嘴。  
  
突然的对视，是许久未见的问候。  
  
也是一个暧昧的默许。  
  
外科医嘴角一扬。埋头继续。  
  
温柔的舔舐沿着颈部向下游走，一直滑到前胸，变成了跳跃的亲吻。像极了它们的主人，每一个吻落下的时候都踩着孩子气的节奏，惹得城之内心里痒痒。  
  
“啊...”  
  
锁骨的曲度已经画好了谱线，每一次亲吻都谱上一串音符。  
  
乐曲，从城之内的喉间滚落。  
  
这一章的情绪是，渐强。  
  
  
  
稍稍撤开滚烫的相拥，外科医正要伏进城之内的怀中。  
  
“不要...”  
  
“诶...为什么”  
  
“...”  
  
“愿赌服输不是吗”  
  
这一眼，外科医不自觉地带上了她常有的挑衅。  
  
就是这种眼神。看到就容易气不打一处来。  
  
不知道大门怎么想的。  
  
你不说这句，说不定就成了。  
  
城之内突然恢复了一点清醒。  
  
等等，自己这是在...干什么啊！  
  
她这才意识到刚才发生的一切。恨自己一时糊涂被外科医趁虚而入丢了理性，也恨自己来回挣扎拿不定主意没法认真享受这一刻的欢愉。  
  
说白了，其实还醉着呢。  
  
但是现在明显是怒气占了上风。推开外科医的臂膀，扭过头去，气鼓鼓地扯过被子就要挣开。  
  
大门感受到一股强烈的倔劲。简直和自己一模一样的那种。  
  
但要比倔强，那，是不可能失败的。  
  
“喂——”  
  
一把拉住了麻醉医。  
  
“怎么，这就要逃走了吗”  
  
“胡说！我才...不会认输呢！”  
  
“那来啊”  
  
不等城之内回答，大门抢先一步攻向了她的敏感。  
  
“等...嗯啊......”  
  
虽然满心抗拒，但是耳边的温热让城之内浑身一酥。早已被熟悉的敏感区域，自己所有的弱点在这个人面前早就一览无余。  
  
简直被攥在手心了。  
  
想到这，城之内气的直咬牙。  
  
  
  
好你个外科医，激将法也学会了。  
  
  
  
吻过了侧颈的曲线，从耳后到锁骨。刚才因为气上心头而冷却了的肌肤，现在再度升温。大门心满意足地温习了一遍自己刚谱好的曲子，尤其钟爱那些，因为多附上了一份爱意而留下的痕迹——那些不规律的音符，让这曲子多了不少几段意外好听的旋律。  
  
大概感觉稳住了城之内的情绪，吻的力度渐渐减轻。一路下来，走到刚才止步的胸前，停住了。  
  
城之内听到一声吞咽。  
  
根本来不及脸红，就被那熟悉的温度包裹住了。  
  
“...城之内”  
  
“...”  
  
“它都...兴奋了诶”  
  
“...”  
  
含糊不清的话夹杂在吮吸的间隙。城之内根本听不清大门在胡说什么，反倒是那咂嘴时的洋洋得意，听得真切。  
  
实在恶劣。  
  
分明就是故意！  
  
城之内明白外科医这是刻意引诱。目的，无非就是要听到自己的回应。  
  
偏不给你。  
  
外科医也不放弃，覆上另一个尖端，刺激又上一层。收走了刚刚有点置气的舔咬，轻轻蹭过唇上的感觉反而更加细密。  
  
“唔——...”  
  
痒。  
  
痒的难以自持。浑身发软。  
  
的确忍的辛苦。  
  
  
  
“城之内，”  
  
大门的手不用再费力钳住那只不服气的胳膊，终于可以腾出来探索新的领域。  
  
“其实，早就做好认输的打算了吧”  
  
贴近了麻醉医的耳边，语气里满是得骄傲。  
  
“...怎——唔！...怎么可能”  
  
刚要开口反击，差点没抑制住那一声真实想法。  
  
“可是这边——”  
  
“啊！...”  
  
说探就探进的手，还不是因为她的邀请早就湿润的过分。  
  
麻醉医意识到自己现在的处境，又羞又恼地别过脸去。  
  
“诶...没感觉吗”  
  
手指暂时克制住了顽劣，还在缓缓试探。  
  
“奇怪，明明已经——”  
  
“闭嘴!!...”  
  
欺人太甚。  
  
“是事实嘛”  
  
“......”  
  
麻醉医伸手捂住了嘴。  
  
毫不理会麻醉医的愠怒，突然撤走了温柔的袭击，让温热的涌出感觉更加明显。  
  
城之内恨不得把脸埋进枕头里。  
  
“不信你看”  
  
看？  
  
城之内的余光瞥见她纤长的指节挪到了面前。  
  
发白的指腹，微微起皱。  
  
她...她是笨蛋吗！  
  
大门又眯起了眼，也不管城之内看没看，张嘴就把手指含入了口中。  
  
呲溜一声。  
  
“甘い”  
  
完了，是真的喝大了。  
  
麻醉医脸上起了烧，恨的牙痒痒。但是现在，似乎连咬牙的力气都不太足够。  
  
于是心里清楚。现在这个样子，逃是逃不掉了。  
  
干脆闭上眼装晕。  
  
“诶...这样吗。那——”  
  
大门换过一只手。  
  
“我是不是该说，做个好梦？”  
  
抽离了刚刚才习惯的炽热，突然吞入了一份凉意。滚烫的内壁一阵收缩，激的麻醉医绷紧了小腹。  
  
也绷紧了，最脆弱的那根神经。  
  
外科医的手，在最柔软的琴键上开始了新一轮演奏。  
  
“唔嗯!...”  
  
最原始的反应暴露了她的渴望。麻醉医又捂紧了嘴。  
  
“不——行”  
  
拎开了她那一边努力遏制，一边忍不住颤抖的手。  
  
“都说了，愿赌服输”  
  
“你!!...”  
  
换来那浸了泪的双眸，又气又恨的一记眼刀。  
  
可又有什么办法呢。  
  
由那里传来的兴奋一刻不停，让她清醒，羞赧地清醒着。  
  
睡美人什么的。这之后想做多久都可以。  
  
现在可不行。  
  
“呼哈...哈啊...”  
  
城之内这幅模样虽然别扭得很，对大门来说却是可爱至极。虽然极力用平时冷若冰霜的表情掩盖，两颊的红晕早就毫不客气地把她出卖。  
  
明知毫无作用，却仍努力克制。  
  
真是倔强呢。  
  
可城之内最失算的，是忘了眼前这个人的医生身份。深谙身体的诚实，自然就掌握了调动一切的秘诀。禁区内的探索有了结果，每一次的刺激，变得更加精准。  
  
“...啊!...呜嗯...”  
  
明明尽力抑制了自己的反应，为什么还是被她找出了弱点啊。  
  
城之内再次伸手，想捂住一声声无助。  
  
这样认输，实在是太过艳丽了。  
  
大门察觉到那只手的阻碍。  
  
“你那是和解的...态度吗...”  
  
带着点抱怨。  
  
可外科医发现，这边被自己钳制住的手，已经发软。  
  
于是不再管束，直接进入倒数第二章。  
  
进入那段最灵活的演奏。  
  
  
  
身下的刺激越发清晰，城之内脑中最后一道防线几乎也要崩溃。  
  
已经掺入了绝望的吐息断断续续，仿佛描绘出一个画面——  
  
理智的吊桥被拆走了一端。就挂在崖边，摇摇欲坠。  
  
不用问，是已经走入禁区、想私吞宝藏的外科医干的好事。  
  
“我说...”  
  
“...”  
  
城之内还是偏着头，坚守着不理睬的底线。  
  
“别生气了不行吗”  
  
外科医就算低头，语气也骄傲满满。  
  
“...差劲!”  
  
城之内气不过。  
  
  
  
什么啊。  
  
难道就要这样解决问题吗。  
  
  
  
大门似乎，突然明白了麻醉医在气什么。  
  
她是觉得，用这种方式解决问题，实在是敷衍。  
  
可自己之所以这么做了...只是因为那份想她的心情，从来不是想要用这种荒诞的方法化解矛盾。  
  
这份爱意，和那份早该回应她的责任，不应该搅在一起。  
  
那就，好好说明吧。  
  
  
  
“我答应你...好不好?”  
  
  
  
大门对城之内的低头总会下意识地卖点可怜，让眼里那份诚恳显得更加真挚。  
  
好像知道，她就吃这套似的。  
  
只能说，默契就是这么培养出来的。  
  
麻醉医还真就吃这一套。  
  
  
  
这，可以当作自己胜利的标志吧？  
  
城之内终于得到了想要的态度。于是不再纠结，放下了其实早已无谓的尊严，开始认真屈从于大门的指引。  
  
抬高了的腰肢是心结解开了的明显反应。城之内终于忍不住把头转回来，看向了外科医。  
  
“那我...继续咯？”  
  
看向了城之内的眼神，不再顽劣。  
  
在麻醉医眼底打转的情欲还没消退。她现在什么也说不上来。  
  
只能双手环上外科医的脖子，轻轻拍了一下那个傻乎乎的脑袋。  
  
  
  
笨蛋。  
  
现在这样，难道要停吗。  
  
  
  
再次对视，是两个人的求饶，也是两个人的胜利。  
  
彼此都明白，不必再等了。




	4. Chapter 4

  *   
  
虽然那晚莫名其妙的沟通让两人的关系稍微缓和了些，要想完全和好，还是要看外科医的表现。  
  
严格来说，现在算是大门的“考察期”。  
  
既然说了“我答应你”，那就好好做给我看看吧。   
  
这已经是麻醉医的底线了。  
  
其实城之内原本的目的并不是这个。她是想趁此机会让大门好好改改花钱的习惯。大门若是稍微有点合理花销、适量储蓄的意识，晶叔也不至于这么头疼了吧。可没想到这外科医的倔劲一上来，让城之内把自己也绕进去了，两个人渐渐偏离主题，反倒在这么个赌马上缠了这么久。  
  
还是得跟大门说明白啊。  
  
城之内叹了口气。  
  
虽然现在也能正常说话了，不过一想到那晚被欺压的事实...麻醉医忍不住脸红。好像那一句承诺是求她才得来的似的。  
  
真是不像你啊城之内。  
  
越想越乱，不如去吃点好吃的解解闷。  
  
突然想到那天大门说的什么饺子，于是一个人跑去了竞马场。仅此一家的饺子并不难找，城之内点了一份老板推荐的招牌煎饺。  
  
“...对，先观察病人情况，有什么事及时联系我。”  
  
等饺子的时候接了个电话，是医院的事。  
  
老板悄悄探头看了看，乐呵呵地问：“那个...您也是医生吗？”  
  
“嗯？啊是的，怎么了吗”  
  
“啊啦，我家的饺子是不是特别受美女医生欢迎啊~”  
  
“啊您过奖了...那个，女医？”  
  
“噢，就是之前，常常有位短发的医生来这里点饺子，一到周末就会来。一口一个大叔，像个小孩儿一样，怪好玩的”  
  
这说的难道是...  
  
“那双眼睛啊，跟您一样水灵。哦，比您可能是差了那么一点儿，哈哈”  
  
“没有没有...您过奖”  
  
这老板是不是在油锅边待久了，怎么油里油气的。  
  
城之内脑内有一个对花言巧语的自动防御系统。  
  
“哎呀，那孩子倔的很呢。还求我做出什么...「就算打包回家吃，味道也一模一样的煎饺」，说是家里有人比她还喜欢饺子”  
  
诶？...  
  
城之内心里咯噔一下。  
  
“哈哈，虽然很谢谢她的光顾，但这怎么可能嘛。刚出锅的才是最好的嘛——你看”  
  
  
  
  
「嘶——」  
  
揭开锅盖，香气窜了老远。  
  
  
  
  
“我啊，上个月的手术多亏了她。之前医院说三个月才能完成术后恢复，她要给我动刀，说让我两周就回来开店。哎呀，真是感谢她啊。我就这么一家小店铺，三个月都不做生意，哪儿还撑得住啊”  
  
  
  
  
没想到连这里也有大门的患者啊。  
  
她这人...是不是有什么奇怪的体质。  
  
  
  
  
“她还劝我每天只开半天，先调养身体。所以直到昨天都还只是卖完中午就回去了呢。您今天可是赶巧啦～”  
  
怪不得那次来逮大门的时候，只剩了一个空饺子盒。那时候已经下午了。  
  
城之内忘了，还有上次。大门一脸落寞的样子，估计赶上老板回去复查了。  
  
  
  
  
难道真的是因为饺子好吃才...  
  
倒是很有她的风格。  
  
  
  
  
...但这家伙在马场里乱撒钱也是事实。不能轻易原谅。  
  
  
  
  
“那个...您说的那位女医我可能认识”  
  
“诶诶——您认识吗？”  
  
“是叫大门未知子？”  
  
刚才老板的描述，很难不想到她。  
  
“啊对对！大门医生！没想到她还有这么可爱的朋友啊~看她整天独来独往的，说实话——” 突然压低了声音一脸神秘，“我还以为她是得罪了什么人来这里避难的呢”  
  
“哈？”  
  
“这孩子也是可怜啊，” 像是想到好笑的事，老板竟然笑出了声，“呐，我经常看她在那边研究半天，结果啊，每——次都押不中！我在这做生意这么多年，还没见过她这样的。还越挫越勇，劝都没用，你说说这”  
  
城之内眼前浮现了那人暗喊我不会失败的模样。只是，这回有点底气不足。  
  
“她那个样子...说实话，我直到答应她手术的时候心里都还在发怵呢哈哈”  
  
  
  
  
不难理解。城之内心想。  
  
她每个病人的心路历程都大抵相同。  
  
  
  
  
“哎呀没想到你们认识。最近都没看见她来了...来~饺子好咯！”  
  
  
  
  
最近？哼，她敢。  
  
  
  
  
热腾腾的煎饺撒上了芝麻和葱花，端到了城之内面前。  
  
“既然是大门医生的朋友，给您加两个新口味的尝尝鲜~下次和她一起来，给你们优惠”  
  
“噢！谢谢老板啦”  
  
城之内没想到，自己也会沾到大门的光。  
  
  
  
  
对哦，为什么之前不让我一起来吃呢？  
  
  
  
  
麻醉医找座位坐下，拿出了餐具。  
  
这才想到，上上个月的周末自己全在调休。  
  
啊啊～那段时间医院可忙的不得了啊。  
  
但竞马场只有周末才开。所以才说要打包吧。  
  
这家伙...也不是那么没良心嘛。  
  
城之内想着，咬了一口已经吹到温热的饺子。  
  
  
  
  
哇——真的诶。  
  
超～好吃！




	5. Chapter 5

  *   
  
结束一整天连轴转的手术之后赶上假日，这种情况下，一工作起来就六亲不认的外科医都会一觉到底。能叫醒她的，只有肚子的抗议——那一饿就响的生物钟，从来没有不准过。  
  
  
  
这才是晶叔习以为常的画面，而不是现在——  
  
  
  
“啊，晶さん！我我先出个门，中午再回来吃哦——”  
  
被晶叔偶然撞见要出门的外科医像是做坏事被抓到，挎着包就要溜。  
  
“未知子你——”  
  
“砰！”  
  
门一关，压根儿没管晶叔要问什么。  
  
又不知道去哪里乱混。  
  
唉。算啦。  
  
虽然觉得相当可疑，神原所长还是劝自己别管。既然翅膀硬了，就让她自己吃苦头去吧。  
  
  
  
吃了早饭，想想今天没什么安排，那个吵闹的徒弟也不在，晶叔放下本凯西，盘算着给医介所来个小扫除。  
  
毕竟未知子在的话，场面容易混乱。  
  
这个也要留，那个也不能扔。万一发现了过期的肉，她又要哀嚎惋惜一整天了。  
  
但是一个人还是有点累，要是博美在就——  
  
“早啊~晶叔”  
  
正想着，医介所的门就被推开了。  
  
打招呼的，正是刚刚心心念念的小帮手。  
  
“啊博美！今天这么早来？”  
  
看见城之内，老人家一阵舒心。  
  
“嗯，今天送小舞去上课咯。晶叔吃过早饭了吗？特意绕了一圈买了人气糕点呢~”  
  
说着提了提手里的袋子。  
  
“一早就吃啦，谢谢博美。不如等未知子回来一起吧”  
  
“诶？大门桑出去了？这么早？”  
  
“是啊，我吃饭之前就走了。不知道怎么这么精神，明明昨天连做了好几台手术”  
  
昨天啊...可真是够受的。  
  
麻醉医摇了摇头。  
  
又是和往常一样，与大门医生一起捆绑占领手术室。要不是今天要送小舞去新的舞蹈老师那里，也不会起这么早了。  
  
“真是捉摸不透啊...嘛，算了。管她呢”  
  
城之内把头歪了一歪，下定决心似的。  
  
反正这人总这样，自由惯了。  
  
“晶叔在扫除吗？我也来帮忙好了”  
  
“博美昨天不也辛苦了吗？不如上楼去未知子房间休息一下吧，之后还要接小舞呢”  
  
这么一说，麻醉医觉得自己的确是有些疲惫。  
  
“没关系啦，接小舞的任务交给前夫了哦，今天约好了要去见爷爷奶奶”  
  
“那更可以好好休息一下了。博美现在这样可帮不上什么忙哦”  
  
“诶但是”  
  
“那我先简单收拾，博美休息好了再一起整理一下那边的资料吧”  
  
“好哦，谢谢晶叔啦。我先喝口水”  
  
要获得神原所长的关怀可不容易哦。  
  
“说起来，”熟悉的像自己家一般，走到案台边接了杯水抿了一口。“街上人都很少诶，平时这个时候都会很多人买菜的”  
  
“因为是周末嘛，都在休息吧”  
  
“啊，周末啊。原来如此”  
  
麻醉医的班总是颠颠倒倒，又因为是自由医，很久没有周末的感觉了。  
  
“等一下、周末？”  
  
“啊——”  
  
二人似乎同时想到了什么。四目相对，瞬间就确定了彼此的想法。  
  
“竞马场！”  
  
异口同声。  
  
“喵！”  
  
获得了来自本凯西的bingo。  
  
两人几乎立刻就要冲出去，像是要去解救人质那样，刻不容缓。  
  
嘴上说着随她去，心里还是不想她受苦。  
  
这两人在对待某人的态度上倒像是亲师徒。  
  
拿好东西穿了鞋，正要走，有人哗啦一声拉开了眼前的门——  
  
“大门...”  
  
“未知子你？...”  
  
“你们，诶？要去哪啊”  
  
  
  
门外的外科医一脸狐疑。  
  
而门内的二人放下了心。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“什么啊...不是都说了我不会去了吗”  
  
被冤枉的外科医撇起了嘴。  
  
“那大周末的未知子这么早出门，谁知道你还能去哪嘛”  
  
晶叔整理着台面的杂物，冷静地回答着。  
  
“我就是不知道今天是周末才——”  
  
话说一半，收住了。看向了一边的麻醉医。  
  
“话说为什么城之内这个时候会出现在这里...”  
  
“我今天一早送小舞上补习班，顺便给大...唔，大好きな晶さん带了点心啊，对吧~”  
  
“就是~未知子你要是像博美一半有心就好了”  
  
两人这刻意的语气让大门忍不住比划了一个呕吐。  
  
“呐，难道...没有我的份吗”  
  
然后还是很不甘心地这么问道。  
  
“博美什么时候少过你的？喏，在那边。吃完过来干活”  
  
“太好啦！”  
  
瞬间忘掉了刚才的不愉快，又干劲满满起来。  
  
“晶叔...大门她，为什么精神这么好呢”  
  
这个问题，城之内百思不得其解。  
  
“不知道。这种精神状态，不是中了奖，就是有桃花吧。但不论哪个看起来都和她很不沾边啊。”  
  
的确，那个人正一脸幼稚的喊着“好吃”。  
  
二人摇头。  
  
“博美，你先去休息吧。这里有未知子就好”  
  
“大门桑不用再休息一下吗”  
  
“她现在这个亢奋的样子，干点活正合适不是吗”  
  
城之内抿了抿嘴。  
  
不愧是晶叔。连亲徒弟都要压榨啊。  
  
“未知子——你的房间借博美休息一下喔”  
  
“没问题喔——”  
  
还沉浸在美味中的外科医，看起来的确不需要什么休息。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“お早よう——”  
  
在城之内刚走到楼梯拐角的时候就听到了大门元气满满的招呼。  
  
“少讽刺我了大门桑，已经中午了吧，我来帮晶叔做午饭”  
  
“多睡一会也没关系啊”  
  
“我可不像某人”  
  
“诶我明明一直在忙”  
  
“我又没说你”  
  
...  
  
无意义的争论是医介所里难得的风景线，只在这两位partners之间，无数次上演。  
  
“稍等一下哦晶叔！我们把外面大概收一下就去帮你做午饭喔”  
  
“好——辛苦了”  
  
晶叔正在负责厨房的整理。  
  
“啊——”  
  
城之内刚醒，还有点迷糊，不小心被耷拉在地上的带子绊了一下，把沙发上随手一放的包扯了下来  
  
——里面东西啪啪啦啦散了一地。  
  
“谁的包啊怎么会放这里...”  
  
城之内一下子歪倒在沙发上，还好没什么大碍。  
  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
  
伴着一声惨叫飞扑过来的大门迅速捡起了地上散落的东西，城之内也帮起了忙。  
  
“这是...”  
  
城之内看到自己捡起的东西，只反应了一秒，立刻清醒无比。  
  
“你什么都没看见——”  
  
大门一把抓过，塞进了包里。  
  
“怎么啦？”晶叔探出头来。  
  
“没事没事，东西洒了而已”  
  
“东西比较杂乱，小心哦”  
  
“嗯，好”  
  
城之内望向了大门。  
  
外科医却权当无事发生，赶紧拎着包一溜烟儿上了楼。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
几乎扫除了一整天，清理了不少废弃物品，医介所显得宽敞了不少。三人累的无力做饭，一致同意之后，点了一家饺子外卖。  
  
“啊这家不怎么好吃诶...下次别点啦还是”  
  
来自美食家大门未知子的点评表示，这家店已经被封杀。  
  
“要不，明天去吃竞马场那家饺子吧？”  
  
城之内突然想到上次的美味。  
  
“竞马场？博美也去过吗”  
  
晶叔有点意外。  
  
“诶诶你怎么会知道那家！”  
  
外科医就更没想到了。  
  
“嘛，美食总会口口相传喽——”  
  
“可恶...明明想拿来做个惊喜的啊...”  
  
大门一脸哀怨，小声嘟囔着。  
  
“嗯？什么？”  
  
“啊没...那好，明天去吃饺子吧！晶叔，那家饺子真的很好吃哦！”  
  
“是吗，那我可要好好期待一下喽”  
  
“但是——”  
  
城之内抬高了声音，盯向了大门。  
  
“只是去吃饺子噢，不可以赌马”  
  
“御意！”大门毫不犹豫地点了头。  
  
“那今天博美住这边好了，反正小舞今天不回家了吧。明早我们一起出发好了”  
  
“诶？但....”  
  
“有什么关系嘛，你要什么我都有”  
  
大门顺势添了一嘴。虽然假装漫不经心，肢体动作还是因为兴奋而表现出了一点慌乱。  
  
“那等下正好一起去泡个汤吧，难得放松嘛，你说对不对本凯西——”  
  
“那好，我知道啦”  
  
城之内笑着同意了。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
趁晶叔上楼整理衣物，城之内悄悄把大门喊进了厨房。  
  
  
  
“话说...大门桑你今天包里东西是怎么回事”  
  
“嗯？...”  
  
虽然知道她会问，但没想到这么快。  
  
“你放心，我不会让晶叔知道的”  
  
“你...你说什么啊”  
  
外科医很努力地装着傻。  
  
“大门桑你老实说...你是不是——”  
  
城之内一脸严肃地放低了声音。  
  
“干了什么违法的事？”  
  
“喂喂你在想什么啊！”  
  
“那存折是怎么回事啊！”  
  
意识到自己情绪有点激动，城之内慌忙又压低了声音。  
  
“那是我的...心愿储蓄罐——你不懂啦你不懂”  
  
城之内差点笑出来。心愿储蓄罐？  
  
这个词是跟小舞学来的吗？  
  
“所以大门桑一直都有在攒钱？”  
  
“没有...最近才存上。唉...实在是不够嘛”  
  
“不够？”  
  
“平时的工资都是晶叔管着啊！我这次好不容易拿到一笔大的，就想着能变多点...”  
  
“所以...就去赌马了？”  
  
“...嗯”  
  
“你真是...”  
  
城之内把手里的刷碗布往水池里一摔，气笑了。  
  
“大门さん，就这么缺钱吗？”  
  
“是啊，很缺”  
  
“难道...借了高利贷？”  
  
“什么嘛，可笑”  
  
“那为什么缺钱啊，晶叔给的工资好好算着花不就行了吗”  
  
“还有34年房贷不是吗！”  
  
“哈？”  
  
城之内不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
  
“房贷啊，城之内医生的房贷”  
  
外科医倒是冷静地说明了一遍。  
  
“开什么玩笑！为什么大门桑要——”  
  
  
  
“因为我也要住的啊”  
  
  
  
那严肃的表情一瞬间让人忽略了她无理取闹的事实。  
  
“谁...谁允许了！”  
  
上一秒七窍生烟，下一秒小鹿乱撞。  
  
大门选手毫无规则的直球，总让城之内选手接不住招。  
  
“可现在不是就常常——”  
  
“够了！你给我...适可而止”  
  
“诶？”  
  
“我有叫你帮我一起还房贷吗”  
  
“不是...那个...诶？——”  
  
“这么大的事，好歹和我商量一下吧？”  
  
城之内扭过头去，一时之间不知道怎么面对这个笨蛋突如其来的心意。  
  
“商量的话你肯定不接受的吧，反正我就先存着咯也无所谓”  
  
“那也先为晶叔考虑下啊，为什么对我...”  
  
“晶叔！对那个老狐狸我放心得很呢，他可不会亏待自己的”  
  
大门撇撇嘴。  
  
其实存折也有晶叔的一本啦。背面贴着一只鲨鱼。  
  
与之相对的另一本，贴着因幡白兔。  
  
但这些，都还不能让他们知道。  
  
要不是因为今天这个意外被城之内看到了一本，还打算一直做下去，若干年后可以当个大礼呢。  
  
现在这个惊喜，效果少了一大半了。  
  
外科医暗自懊恼。  
  
  
  
城之内现在是真的蒙了。这个理财白痴脑瓜子里竟然能想到这个...真是个不小的惊喜。  
  
一时间让人难以接受的惊喜。  
  
是她大门未知子会玩的惊喜。  
  
真是讨厌。  
  
  
  
“你——那也不能靠赌马吧！”  
  
城之内一时无措，又绕回了赌马。  
  
“嘛...这个的确是意料之外...之前看到有人一下就赢了八亿元......”大门挠了挠头。“不过！我既然答应了城之内医生，以后就绝不会有这种想法了。”  
  
至少到目前为止，这种生财之道的确不大适合自己。外科医心想。  
  
“唉，你啊，老老实实工作就行了”  
  
城之内叹了口气冷静了一下，用手肘拐了拐外科医。  
  
“大门桑的心意我领了，但房贷什么的，怎么说也不该你来吧”  
  
“喔...工作我会好好工作的啊，毕竟手术可是兴趣和特——”  
  
“那种事跟我就不必说了”  
  
外科医这些会让外人惊异的个人特点，城之内却总是嫌弃。可能是因为太熟悉了吧。  
  
“总之——谢谢你能这么想，大门桑”  
  
城之内擦擦手，转过身来，一只手撑着水池边。  
  
还是要好好感谢一下她。  
  
“但钱你还是自己留着用吧。只要你以后好好手术，别去走那些杂七杂八的野路子，就是在赚钱啦”  
  
“喔——”  
  
大门的回答看起来乖极了。  
  
但那个顽固的脑袋里决定的事，哪会这么快被劝退呢。  
  
外科医心里在想什么呢？钱我反正已经开始攒了，城之内医生，现在不要就算了。  
  
但这笔房租费，早晚会让她收下的。  
  
  
  
“喂——想什么呢”  
  
啤酒罐挡在脸前想出了神的外科医，突然被麻醉医的声音拉回现实。  
  
咕嘟一声，解决了最后一口小麦香。  
  
哐当——罐子被毫不客气丢进了回收桶。  
  
外科医往上凑了凑。  
  
“呐，我答应城之内认真工作了——”  
  
“什么叫答应我...这不是你应该的？”  
  
“但是为了赚钱住进城之内家，我会加倍努力的哦？”  
  
“你又在胡说了”  
  
城之内笑起来了。  
  
“所以啊城之内医生”  
  
大门的手从腰间缓缓伸进，慢慢缠住了她。  
  
“喂你别...万一晶叔下来”  
  
“就一下嘛”  
  
“真是的...”  
  
“要让马儿跑，得让马儿吃点草吧？”  
  
“嗯？所以不是要陪你一起去吃饺子了嘛”  
  
“不不，还有更高级的饲料不是吗”  
  
“噢？是什么”  
  
麻醉医扭过脸来，笑着。  
  
“明知故问？”  
  
“真的不知道啊”  
  
笑容更灿烂了。  
  
“那，晚上告诉你”  
  
听到楼梯的脚步声，大门迅速松开了怀抱。  
  
一部分余温，停在了城之内的脸上。




	6. Chapter 6

从浴室出来，外科医浑身轻松。

除了脑袋。

没进浴池之前，两人挨坐着洗刷身体。大门抬手涂沐浴露，伸开的胳膊不小心触到了一旁的城之内。

“啊！”城之内一个激灵，赶紧退开。

护住了前胸。

“啊抱歉“ 大门也赶紧收回了胳膊。

可能是因为泡沫的润滑，刚才那份柔软直达大脑深处。前所未有的超脱体验让大门一时好奇，又伸出了手去——

于是一个小小的意外，成了蓄意的变态。

“大门！！”

城之内下意识地照着那脑袋就是一下。

虽然女浴室现在没有其他人...也不能这样吧！

“痛！——”

剩下外科医的哀嚎在浴室回荡。

这结局，理所应当。

“未知子——博美——还好吗——”

晶叔的声音从另一边传来。

“没...没事...！”

出了浴室晶叔问起，外科医解释说是不小心跌了一下。

理由么...就实话实说了。

太滑了呗。

* * *

“呐——大门さん?”

城之内解开头发揉了揉，在镜子前懒懒地说着。

“嗯，怎么啦”

大门在忙着整理床铺了。

“睡衣？”

“在那边”

“枕头呢”

“喏，早准备好啦”

指了指那边的两个枕头。

“诶...真的要什么都有喔？”

城之内走过去揉了揉枕头。

“什么，你还要点什么吗”

大门理好了被子，回过头去。

“大门さん——”

漫不经心的回答简单至极，但让人怀疑耳朵。

“我？...”

“想什么呢你，脑袋又不痛了是吧”

嘁...这人刚才是故意的吧。大门心想。玩急刹车很危险诶。

“什么嘛...”

看见大门慌忙掩饰着刚才的想法，逐渐靠近的麻醉医脸上出现了笑意。

“我是想问大门医生，有稍微大点的毛巾吗？枕头可能睡不惯...最近颈椎不舒服，想用毛巾垫一下。麻烦你了？”

“喔”

当然是乖乖拿了毛巾来。

但外科医心里直犯嘀咕。看城之内这个样子...今天是行还是不行呢。

她刚才，到底是故意的还是无心呢。

大门突然想到上回两个人气鼓鼓的那次...

至少这次可不想再那样了。

那还是确认下比较好。

“城之内，赌马的事...就算冤枉我了吧？”

把手里的毛巾递过去。

“哪里冤枉你了？”

“我明明是好心——”

紧紧拽着毛巾的这一端还没松手。

“但是办了坏事不是吗。你松手啊”

“我也不想啊...”

“那，一码归一码。好心呢的确要奖励，但坏事也要受惩罚。你说对不对？”

像是和幼稚园的孩子讲道理一样，细致又耐心。

“当然”

谁让对方的确很幼稚园水准。

“那...一个一个来？”

城之内凑近了一些。

“嗯？...”

意思是...

看城之内那笑盈盈的样子，外科医懂了。

话既然说到这份上，幼稚园学历可就不够用了。

“恕难从命——”

大门突然发力，扯过了毛巾另一端的人。

精准的跌落，被大门接入怀中。

“还要早起呢，一并来吧。”

* * *

“但是...得小点声”

外科医的提醒看似不经意，却经不起细想。

城之内想到之前在家差点被小舞撞见的场景，很明白大门在担心什么。

今天是在医介所...也该让那个习惯放肆的外科医好好尝尝这种滋味了。

“你才要小心吧”

于是笑着回了一招。

城之内转过身，把外科医往后轻轻一推。失去重心的大门一个趔趄，任由所有的重量都分散在床上。正要撑起身子坐直，麻醉医就毫不客气地抬起一条腿，跪上了床去。

双手搭在外科医的肩上，低头看她。

视线压迫，满是深意。

“那！...来比一比啊”

倒是忘了外科医还有极强的好胜心。

“比什么”

“比...谁的马儿跑得快——”

张开了手在城之内眼前，从小指开始一个个落回掌心，攥紧。

张开，又攥紧。

就像术前活动手指那般。

“你又！——”

城之内嗔怒，假意要抬手推开眼前的脑袋，却被长了记性的外科医先一步躲开。 

“哎哎...这里可是还在痛诶”

大门抱住了刚才浴场中被反击的地方，龇牙咧嘴起来。

“还不是大门你自——”

虽然她表情很夸张，但刚才一时情急，自己也不知用了多大力气...要不还是检查下好了。

“算了，我看看”

城之内捧过大门的脸来。

“低头”

“不要”

外科医说着不要，却放下了手。

那双眼，开始盯住麻醉医。滚烫的视线，意味不明。

“低头啦...我帮你看看严不严重”

城之内被盯的慌乱，跪直起身，躲避那眼神。

“不严重”

那眼神却一路跟随，手不知什么时候扶上了麻醉医的腰。

“那喊什么疼？”

城之内想笑。

“刚刚确实疼嘛”

外科医抿了抿嘴。

“但我和自己说过了”

腰际的双手上移，托住麻醉医的后背悄悄往自己靠了靠。

“说什么？“

麻醉医好奇地低下头，她向来摸不清这个人的套路。

“现在可不是疼的时候——”

起身，向上吻去。

城之内来不及说话，就清楚地看到了对方的眼眸。

那闪闪发亮的眼眸里，有一个清晰的自己。

* * *

“嗯...”

外科医的吻向来利落又温柔。洗澡之后的清爽气息配着她的吻，沁人心脾。

伸手褪去了的衣衫，落在了叠好的睡衣旁边。

“所以说还准备什么睡衣——呼嗯...”

面对面紧贴的身体，温度有高有低，但前胸传来的触感极为相似。柔软相抵，带来的轻飘加倍，比刚才浴室的一幕更让外科医着迷。

“呼啊...唔...”

坐在床沿的大门仰面索要着高出半个头的城之内，却发现她垂下的吻来的更省力。纠缠的双臂越发急切，她撑住了麻醉医的身子，渐渐后退，寻找着合适的时机，打算和对方一起跌入床里。

没想到，被城之内先行了一步。

“唔...”

肌肤之间有了空隙，麻醉医仍有凉意的指尖点上了对面前胸的温热。不等外科医反抗，城之内的另一只手已经推着她的肩，把人压在了床上。

“你...”

“比的话就得认真比呀”

城之内阖上双眼，不去理会大门的抗议。嘴角的笑意，磨蹭着那人唇边的急切。似乎两人都想用紧贴的双唇，把自己的热情全数传递给另一个兴奋的大脑。

“唔...我！”

指尖的逗弄让外科医猛地一清醒，旋即想到这场比赛还是自己先提起。于是不甘落后，解开纠缠在她背后的双臂，用温热的掌推上了麻醉医的一对柔软。

“嗯...”

城之内很喜欢被温暖包围的感觉，尤其在这初秋的夜晚，这感觉愈发真实。凉凉的空气里有她刚刚好的热度，让人忍不住想靠近，想依赖。

即使是那份顽劣，也藏着让人心动的温度。

升温的皮肤表面放肆地预示着下一个区域的探索。既然要比，大门可不愿意开局就被定了命，不安分的手很难在同一个地方多做停留，从麻醉医胸前滑到后脊去，又从脊骨一路走下，扣住了对方因为趴坐而翘起的浑圆。有了发力的支撑点，外科医灵敏地从城之内连绵的吻里脱了身，把自己往前一捞，滑进了她身下的空隙。

“等一下...你...”

“这边要多一点照顾”

自顾自地说着，精准地停在倒悬的两峰之间。大门仰头，沉进了绝妙的风景。

“唔啊——”

一连串的动作是外科医一贯的敏捷，来不及撑起身子躲避的城之内仿佛被她吸走了灵魂，只靠手肘勉强撑住了差点塌陷的腰。

“唔...这样...城之内...会累吧”

“嗯...”

“要不要躺着？”

大门仰头征询意见。

“不，不要...”

麻醉医的倔强，是为了这毫无意义的比赛吗？

显然有她自己的坚持。

大门瞥了一眼颤抖的身躯，在脑内快速更换了方案。

像手术台上的常规操作。

没人知道在脑子里演练了多少遍。

“那，来”

大门帮忙撑起麻醉医的，让她岔开腿坐直了身子。

跪坐在自己身上的麻醉医，毫无遮拦。

视野相当开阔。

意料之外的一览无余让外科医屏住了呼吸。

“城之内这样...”

两人之间的距离太远，让凉意溜上了刚才紧贴的肌肤表面。唯独现在跪坐着的连接处，一片火热。

“大門...さん?”

慢慢来。慢慢来。

大门起身趴上麻醉医有点微凉的肩头，她现在，急需降温。

“你好热...”

“抱歉呐”

道了歉，却并没有要收手的意思。外科医的自信并非没有来由，毕竟麻醉医主动迎接了她在耳后的吻，也回赠给了自己一份温热。

随着外科医沿着颈线的轻啄，麻醉医的体温也渐渐爬升。双手环绕着大门的脖颈，扣紧了她的后脑勺，像是暗暗求她再给些力道。

“好”

她的同伴像往常一样，默契地接收了讯息。

“唔...”

感受到外科医的手探向了下腹，城之内不禁躲闪了一下。

这种时候就不必玩什么攻防游戏了吧。

大门紧跟她的挪动，深入了花园。

“你...”

花苞已经冒了头，哪有不惹人疼爱的道理。

外科医放缓了动作，轻轻刺激。

“呼...唔嗯...呼...”

愉悦感来的很快，城之内无心抵抗，干脆闭上眼享受。

对麻醉医暂时的服从，大门心领神会。手上或急或缓，渐渐掌握了节奏。

“呼...唔...”

城之内在喘息之中伏上了外科医的肩头，全心享受着她带来的安全感。

“看来...我要先拿下一城了”

大门趴在城之内耳边，故意似的。 

“少得意...了...这也...算吗...”

“这样啊。不算啊。”

“啊啊你...”

外科医对自己的身体了如指掌，这一点在某些时候真的非常让人讨厌。

“不算吗？”

“嗯啊...嗯！——”

城之内没回答，而是紧贴了那个捉弄她的人。

一阵颤栗。

“刚刚不算的话，那我...来真的咯？”

外科医脱手搂住城之内的腰，一手顺着她的长发轻轻拂动，试图安慰她的喘息。

这哪是安慰，分明就是邀请。

“城之内不想躺下的话——呐，可以吗？”

竖出两指，点了点麻醉医的大腿，示意她看。

“你...”

“讨厌的话就不要”

“不...”

“不要吗？”

“不算讨厌...”

城之内扭过脸去，表情可以想象。

“那你来还是——”

“少废话，快点啦...”

抬起了身子，抓过外科医的手，又意识到自己太过主动，羞的一下子僵住了。

“知道啦知道啦...”

眼前的麻醉医可爱到了极点。大门差点笑出声。

要不是怕脑袋痛，一定笑出来。

抽出被城之内抓住的手，换上另一只，摆好了姿势。

“左...手？”

“也该让右手歇一下，吧？”

“...”

看到城之内满脸通红，大门的笑意快藏不住了。

“好啦，来”

扶过城之内的身体，小心翼翼帮她找到合适的位置落座。

“嗯——啊...”

本来坚持着不愿到她身下，可怎么成了现在这样...

麻醉医一时也想不清是怎么沦陷的了。

“OK，我用左手也是不会失——”

“不是说过了...别在我面前说...”

“那城之内医生，”

大门一把抱紧城之内，坐起身来，仰头看着惊讶的麻醉医。

“啊——你...别乱动...”

突然改换的姿势让麻醉医感受到不一样的侵入感，下腹猛一收紧。

“你...？”

努力平复了气息，城之内提出了疑问。

“来让我闭嘴啊”

外科医带着笑容的挑衅，要么是充满自信，要么，根本就不是挑衅。

城之内报以一个勾起的嘴角。

机会来了。

“这可是...你说的...”

* * *

“——诶诶！”

没想到被麻醉医直接按倒。一只手正在越过腹部向下企图突入禁区。

“大门さん不是说了...让我帮你闭嘴”

“等等我又没说...那里...唔啊!...”

“那谁知道你说的...是哪里...”

大门心里懊恼，早知道她这么严谨，刚才就不该逞这个口舌之快。

嗯？口舌之...

不不不，现在想这些就太多了。先把眼前的情况处理好吧。

“呃啊...”

但是毕竟自己还掌握着一部分主动权，轻轻勾动了手指的话，麻醉医也是会停一停的。

“喂...不要不甘...心啊” 明明被大门的动作刺激着，城之内却极力保持着冷静，想牢牢抓住眼前这人的小心思。

“奖励和惩罚一起来...也是你自己说的喔”

城之内的动作轻柔却灵巧，加上这句话，大门身心都是一惊。

可恶啊...看来以后真不能乱说话...

眼下两人都有了筹码，但这么争下去，自己躺着，明显处于不利地位。

“那...不比了...”

“嗯？”

城之内不明白她突然这是说什么。

“我说，不比了。”

抬起胳膊挡在了眼前，似乎要遮住视线才有勇气。

“是吗”

“城之内医生，接下来...就拜托了”

“这样啊...”

“我是说——”

“嗯？”

“大门医生，和城之内医生——”

“...啊!...”

外科医突然的按压，让城之内差点惊呼出声。

“都交给你了，博美”

从突然的刺激中挣扎出来，听懂了外科医的含义，正要回嘴，又被一句“博美”叫软了心。

摊上你，真是造孽啊。

那就在心里暗骂一句吧。

视线如果往上，真是绝美。可是大门竟然不好意思起来，只凭胳膊漏出的缝隙，偷偷瞧着。

只是瞧一眼，都不得了，要是直勾勾地看，怕是真的受不了。

跨坐在自己身上的她，为了两个人而努力的样子，让人直吞口水。外科医感觉到身下的刺激正努力地循着自己的愉悦，越走越高；而自己手上的她却显得焦急，像是寻不到诀窍。圈动的腰带着花径刻意往指腹贴近的那一点——外科医倒是早就摸到了关键。

是不是也该...让城之内别那么辛苦？

平时手术的时候总坐着，也挺伤腰的。

好。

于是等她手上的动作一缓，自己有了发力的间隙，对着她的敏感压去。

“嗯啊——大门...さん...”

“我...嗯...”

“不是让我自己...来...”

“我一动不动...的话...也很累诶...”

明明就是在帮我嘛，有什么好嘴硬的。

城之内被外科医傻乎乎的说辞逗乐了。对她的喜爱不自觉又多了几分，全数转成了指尖的摩挲。

“啊啊...你...等...

“还...等什么...”

“等我...不...等你...”

“嗯？...嗯啊...啊...那边...”

“等你...一起...博美”

从她的喘息里找准了靶心，大门似乎要把从麻醉医那里获得的爱意，加上自己的那份，重新揉进她的身体。

只要她愿意承受，只要她可以承受。

要多少都可以。

“嗯啊...不用...等了...啊啊”

“唔!!——”

同时的崩溃。

城之内仰起了头。

* * *

恢复清醒的时候，城之内感觉到，外科医在自己额头留下了一个软绵绵的吻。

“还是把睡衣穿上吧，来。”

她...体力也太好了吧。

“怪物”

“什么怪物？...”

“我说大门さん...体力好的...像个怪物”

“哈？”

她刚才是有什么不满吗...外科医一头雾水。

“一定要说的这么难听吗...”

大门的委屈，写满了脸。

“那...”

城之内又心软了。

“好啦...那我换个说法”

“嗯？”

“未知子、”

抚了抚那个气鼓鼓的脸颊。

“真是一匹良驹呢。”

麻醉医的眼里，满是宠爱。


End file.
